The Insider's Guide to Jim Moriarty and Sebastian Moran
by ur-secrets-ill-keep
Summary: Everything you ever needed/wanted to know about Jim and Sebastian, including the day they met, the day Sebastian shot Jim accidentally and the day they realized they were dating. (Sebastian's last name is Moran - from the books)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I do not own Sherlock (BBC Television Series), nor the characters that are associated with it. All other characters/plots are mine unless stated otherwise.** **:) **

1. The First Meeting

Former Colonel Sebastian Moran lifted his duffel bag from the boot of the cab and surveyed the expensive looking row of apartments. Brow furrowing, he reached into the pocket of his well-worn leather jacket and pulled out the crumpled piece of paper. The address written on the paper was definitely this one. Sighing, he shoved the piece of paper back into his pocket before turning back to the cab. Pulling out his wallet, he paid the cabbie before pushing open the black wrought-iron gate. He hated to admit it but his curiosity was getting the better of him. He didn't have any interest in becoming a bodyguard for a snotty, rich businessman but he needed the cash. He couldn't continue to live on back alley jobs and shady deals. Ever since he was dishonorably discharged from the British Special Forces, he had been struggling to find another job. It wasn't like the SAS had sent out warnings or anything – they were desperately trying to keep the incident as hush-hush as possible, but there is only so many jobs that his resume could get him. There was only one thing Sebastian Moran was good at: killing, especially with a sniper rifle.

It was his particular talent that prompted Jim Moriarty to hire Sebastian. Of course, he hadn't_ actually_ hired him yet. But he was going to. The former Colonel didn't yet know who Jim Moriarty really was. Jim had contacted Sebastian the previous week, pretending to be an extremely well off businessman in need of a personal bodyguard. He hadn't technically lied – he was extremely rich, and he was a businessman - he just specialized in business a little different to an average person, _and_ he did need a bodyguard. Ok, so his bodyguard would double as his personal assassin, but one only needed to glance at Sebastian's history to know he was the man for the job.

Jim Moriarty had first heard of Sebastian Moran purely by accident. He was doing a little interrogating – a former client of his had tried (the nerve of him) to double-cross Jim through a beyond confidential deal with the British Secret Service. One of Jim's employees had tracked down the (now dead) client's partner in hopes to clean up any tracks. He would have just questioned his distrustful client, but he had regrettably lost his temper when the confrontation arose. The betrayer was now decomposing at the bottom of the River Thames.

Sighing, Jim rose from the leather chair to get a better look out of the window. He could just see Sebastian climbing the stairs to reach the front door. The doorbell rang just as Jim entered the sitting room, straightening his tie and eyeing himself in the mirror. Arranging himself casually on the soft cushions of the chair, Jim listened carefully for the sound of his stationed man Johnson, dressed as a butler, to open the door. Craning his neck slightly, Jim heard the familiar sound of Johnson's footsteps, accompanied by a second unfamiliar set. The heavy sound echoed through the corridor until Sebastian Moran was standing in the doorway, duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

"Ah, Sebastian." Jim all but purred. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Extending his hand, Jim smiled as Sebastian's fingers closed around his, giving his hand a firm shake.

"It's good to meet you too, Mr …"

"Moriarty." Jim's smiled widened as he watched Sebastian process the name. No recognition? Good. He wanted a clean slate.

"Please, have a seat." Gesturing to the couch opposite him, Jim settled back comfortably into his own chair.

Placing his bag on the floor, Sebastian sat in the allotted chair. His let his eyes roam around the room, taking in the expensive suit of his soon to be boss, as well as possible escape routes and weapons. What could he say? It was a habit. As far as he could tell, the butler had a concealed handgun and at least one blade strapped to his left ankle, judging by the way he walked. As for possible escape routes, there was the door leading to the corridor he had come down, a closed door at the back of the room and a set of elegant double doors he suspected led to the kitchen. There was a large window on the wall to his right, the curtains moving with the slight breeze.

"Ok, let's get down to business. Johnson, bring us a bottle of Scotch. One of the older ones from the cellar."


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Here we go: Chapter 2!

I know it has been the longest update ever; hopefully the rest won't take as long. Enjoy!

* * *

Silence.

Sebastian refuses to look away. Jim's smile disappears and Sebastian feels a hint of panic rising in his chest. The infuriating smirk was better than this. Suddenly Jim howls with laughter, his smile stretched wide, eyes glinting manically. Sebastian breathes a sigh a relief, realizing he was tensed.

"Your face was priceless…." Jim is composing himself again, his smirk returning. Is that his only expression, besides his face being blank?

Sebastian tries to smile, but his patience is wearing thin. He only revealed the thing about the 'hunting people' because he was uncomfortable and wanted the upper hand on the situation. Clearly Mr _Moriarty_ was not going to let that happen.

"Oh Sebastian, relax!" Jim delicately rearranges himself in his chair, his arm draped casually over the armrest. "I know who you are… and what you do. That is why I want to hire you. I'm in need of a bodyguard who has a little more than muscle under their shirt. "

Sebastian shuffles slightly, taken aback. How could this insufferable man possibly know who he really was? As far as he knew, the military had killed him off in an explosion in Iraq or some bullshit story. No one knew who he was and he liked that. He was a ghost. So why was he acting like a thirteen year old girl? Cowering under this pompous businessman in his stupid suit! He was a killer for god's sake! And he should damn well act like it!

"No offence, Sir…" Sebastian drawls, steadily regaining his confidence, "but how would a paper-pusher such as yourself, know anything about me, or what I do? And why would a London businessman prat need a gun for hire in the first place?" Unless… Oh there it is again, the bloody smirk. "You're more than just a London businessman prat, aren't you, Mr Moriarty?"

There we go. Jim knew he would figure it out soon. He smiles delightedly and claps his hands.

"Well done, Sebastian, well done. You are very correct. I am so much more than an average London paper-pusher, as you so rightly put it. I am London. I control this city with the push of a button and the pull of a trigger. And I want you to be the man pulling that trigger. Or one of them at least. I have so many. "

Sebastian opens his mouth to speak but Jim continues on.

"So that Sebastian, is why I need someone of your particular talents."

Sebastian tries again. "Why would you need me though? If you already have others who could the work for you?"

Jim leans forward slightly, his eyes focused on Sebastian. Why is Sebastian hesitating? This is the perfect job for him. When Jim speaks his voice is silky and persuasive. "Because the men I have are nowhere near your standards… they are excellent of course, but none of them have your … _flair_. Now Sebastian, if the foreplay is out of the way, would you mind terribly if we got down to business?"

Sebastian is about to nod when the nagging feeling in his stomach catches his attention. Something is wrong. It is only then (and he curses himself for it) that he realises the butler hasn't returned. He stands quickly, pulling his handgun from where it was hidden in the back of his jeans.

Jim struggles to return his face to blankness as he rises quickly from his chair.

"You know, the service really is horrible here." Sebastian hisses at Jim as he moves to the wall, pressing his back against it.

Jim moves to stand next to him, barely able to contain the smirk of glee that threatens to cross his face. His favorite part of hiring someone new is the initiation test. He loves to watch how they react. Sebastian is doing well so far.


End file.
